For Charity
by DrarryTLA
Summary: Hermione Granger is the same determined witch she always has been. And Harry has finally agreed to help with her newest fundraiser... But just what has he gotten himself into this time? Slash. M/M.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Harry Potter.**_

**DrarryTLA:**** This will be a cute story with about two or three chapters set about seven years after the Golden Trio have graduated Hogwarts. **

**Hermione is the same determined witch she always has been. Ron is still as hungry as ever... And well, Harry volunteers his services for Hermione's newest fundraiser... Slash. **

"Excuse me," Harry said as he came up behind a finely dressed waiter with his brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail. "I'm looking for Hermione Granger. Can you tell me where she is?"

"Blimey!" the young man exclaimed with a bright smile as he turned around. "'arry Potter!"

Harry recognized the Irish accent immediately. "Seamus Finnigan," Harry smiled. The two shook hands like old friends would.

"I 'aven't seen ya, mate, since ya stole the snitch from me team in the World Cup two years ago!" Seamus exclaimed with a twinkle in his olive eyes.

"I thought I saw you in the stands," Harry smiled. "You were the only Irishman not wearing a shirt in the snow, right?" he teased.

Seamus blushed but nodded proudly. "Not even snow can keep me from wearing my colors proudly! How goes spring training? Is it as bad as everyone says?"

"It's a step up from the Canons," Harry replied with a laugh. "I've got a few battle scars and plenty of bruises."

"I'll bet," Seamus laughed. "Viktor still plays right?" he asked.

"He's actually taking the year off while he and his... er, fiance get ready for their wedding and the baby," Harry blushed.

"What?" Seamus yelled.

Harry covered his friend's mouth with a calloused hand and shushed him. "I've just told you the biggest news in Quidditch and the world since the fall of Voldemort. Now can I trust it to remain a secret...?"

"O' course!" Seamus nodded furiously. "Who is Viktor's fiance?" he whispered.

"We can catch up more later," Harry promised as he pulled his hand back. "Now can you tell me where Hermione is? I have no idea where I'm supposed to go in this bloody castle."

"Well, the main event will take place in this very room since it is the largest ballroom," Seamus said as he motioned around the room full of waiters and workers dressed similarly to Seamus. The theme of the evening was to be 'Treaures and Pleasures' so gold and silver were the main colors. There were close to thirty large, circular tables placed neatly around the room. "Head through that white door on the far wall and glittering arrows will lead you to the volunteers' room. Hermione will be there giving out orders and losing her temper with Ron over something trivial."

Harry chukled and looked over at the door. "Thanks, Seamus," he said with a smile. "I'll get you a pass to our scrimmage game next Friday and we can have lunch to catch up."

"Sounds good, 'arry," Seamus called as Harry made his way over to the white door.

'Wow,' Harry thought when he finally made his way down the hallway behind the door. Even the backstage was decorated for the evening. Gold tapestries and silver candles covered a large majority of the wall space and the glittering arrows floated above his head like a graceful ballet. 'Hermione really outdid herself for this one.'

The final arrow pointed to a solitary door at the end of the hall. As Harry reached forward to twist the handle he could hear the distinct voices of his two best freinds arguing. 'Seamus was right,' he thought with a laugh. He pulled open the door and walked in.

"Close the damn door!" yelled one frazzeled Hermione Granger. "Oh, Harry! Its you! Come in! Quickly, now." She ran over to her old freind and gave him a tight hug. "I'm so sorry for yelling. You've just stepped into the dressing rooms and I don't want anyone feeling uncomfortable. They've just begun to get dressed."

"It's quite alright," Harry said with a smile as he pulled away from Hermione. He finally got a chance to look around the very busy room. Men and women of every shape, size, and color were bustling about grabbing clothes and decorating their face with seemingly random Muggle make-up items. Then he saw a group of faces he knew very well. Hermione smiled when she saw him notice. "Aren't you lot a sight for sore eyes!" Harry exclaimed brightly as he made his way over to his friends.

"Hermione finally got you to volunteer?" Ron laughed as he slapped his best mate on the shoulder.

"Ron, its been ages!" Harry laughed.

"You just left the Cannons," Ron chuckled. "Its only been a few weeks."

"Regardless," Harry laughed. "Luna, Ginny, George-" He nodded to each in turn and then saw the final member of the group. "Zabini?" he questioned. The last he heard, Blaise had been touring with his mother and her band of witch models in Paris.

"Potter," Blaise laughed. "Don't act so shocked to see a Slytherin volunteer for charity. This fundraiser is actually right up my alley."

"Yeah, Hermione," Harry asked as he turned to his bushy-haired friend. "What exactly am I gonna be doing?"

"She didn't tell you?" Ginny giggled. Harry was immediately reminded of their school years, Ginny still had that schoolgirl laugh.

George spoke up next. Harry was glad to see that he was unabashed with the loss of his ear from those years ago. "Our innocent little Granger has put together a human auction... and _we're_ the prizes."

"And she's saved the best for last," Luna added in her airy voice. All eyes turned to Harry.

"What, me?" Harry asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, you're the boy-who-lived," Hermione chuckled knowing how much her friend hated that nickname, "And you're the upcoming Quidditch star on Bulgaria's team this season. I figured you would help get a fair bit of galleons for the cause. You're only being paid for tonight!" she added hastily.

"And what exactly is the cause this time?" Harry questioned with a roll of his eyes. He didn't favor the idea of being bought, but he had promised to help out this time.

"We're raising money for Muggle studies in wizarding schools in seven different countries. The Ministry doesn't want another dark lord rising into power but they refuse to use their _hard-earned _money to fund any classes on Muggle awareness," Hermione's explanation had turned into a heated rant.

Harry chuckled at his friend's passion and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Damn the Ministry," he smiled. "What would Wizarding Britain do without you?"

"Excellent!" Herimone exclaimed. She gave everyone a pointed look. "You guys are goning just before Harry, I have to go meet everyone as they arrive. I'll pop back in after all the guests have been attended to and everyone better be in their wardrobes!" Her last statement was said loud enough for everyone to hear. Then she focused her amber eyes on Harry, and Harry wasn't entirely sure he liked the mischeivious gleam in them. "Your outfit is in that dressing room, just over there," she said with a point of her finger.

Dread sank into Harry's stomach as his friends all shared and amused look and laughed, like they were sharing an inside joke he was not priveledged to know. He took a deep breath and headed towards his dressing room. What had he gotten himself into this time?


End file.
